Kingdom Gemini
by Anime.Girl.666.777.888
Summary: AU. Life was normal for Seve until the darkness destroyed Destiny Islands. Now she'll face the tough challenges that lie ahead as she fights to stop the forces of darkness with her twin, Sora, and a couple of new friends. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! You have just found the little corner in the vast universe called the internet I'm using to publish this story. I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this one going...**

**Well, I'll be optimistic this time and at least _try_ to finish this one.**

**And excuse the horrible grammar since English isn't my native language.**

**So, came up with the idea for this story when I was bored and then I thought "Oh, what would happen if Sora had a twin?" and so that's how I came up with this. So enough talk, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then what the heck am I doing here?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sora and Seve

It was a nice summer day in Destiny Islands. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there were few clouds in the sky. A teen boy could be seen sleeping on the sandy beach. He had spiky brown hair and wore a red jumpsuit, a loose blue belt, a black short sleeved hoodie with white sleeves and grey lining, large yellow shoes, white fingerless gloves and a chain necklace with a crown pendant. He was known by most people as Sora.

Said boy then started to wake up, revealing that his eyes were a cerulean blue. He yawned and went back to lying down on the sand to sleep again. But he was soon startled awake when he saw a girl's face.

She was the same age as him. She had short auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a white top over a black one, purple shorts under a purple skirt, white shoes with purple caps, a blue belt, a black choker and a necklace with a silver bead, yellow wristband and purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right. She was known as Kairi.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped in surprise.

He then sat on his knees and faced Kairi and said "Gimme a break, Kairi."

Kairi giggled. "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

A laugh was heard a few feet away from them. "Geez, Sora. It's like the only thing you can do is sleep!"

They turned to see a girl their age approach them. She had shoulder length brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a bright red shirt under a black tank-top, a red pleated skirt with black lining, black short tights, a black wrist warmer on her right arm, a red and white bandana tied to her left wrist, a black choker with a silver star charm, loose white socks and black and white trainers. She was known as Seve, Sora's twin sister.

"Aw c'mon! Even you're saying that Seve!" Sora complained.

Seve giggled. "Well, it's true isn't it?"

"No! This huge, black _thing_ swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't… Ow!" Sora yelped. And that was because Seve hit him on the head.

"Oi baka, you awake yet?" She said.

"I'm awake and it wasn't a dream!" Sora argued. Then he thought back and murmured "Or was it? I dunno..."

This caused Seve and Kairi to raise their eyebrows.

"What was that place?" Sora wondered as he gazed at the ocean, "So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said as she walked towards the surf.

"Hey, Kairi. What's your hometown like?" Seve asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. Y'know, where you grew up." Sora added.

"I've told you guys before, I don't remember." Kairi said as she gazed at the ocean.

"Nothing at all?" The two asked in unison. Well they're twins, what'd you expect?

"Nothing." Kairi answered.

"Well that's a bummer." Seve commented.

"You ever wanna go back?" Sora asked.

There was a slight pause before Kairi answered "Hmm… Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…" Sora replied.

"But you know…" Kairi started, "I wouldn't mind going to see it."

Seve and Sora shared a look then they both said "We'd like to see it too."

"Along with any other worlds out there!" Seve added.

"I want to see 'em all!" Sora stated.

"So, what're we waiting for?" Kairi said excitedly, referencing to the raft they had been working on.

"Hey!" A voice called, "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

They looked and saw a boy around a year older than them. He had shoulder-length silver hair and light teal colored eyes. He wore a yellow and black zip-up vest with two black strips of cloth crossing over his chest, blue pants, blue and grey shoes, black wrist bands and black gloves. It was their friend, Riku.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku stated.

He then walked toward them and tossed the log he was carrying at Sora. Who yelped as it hit him and sent him tumbling into a sprawled position on the sand. Seve sweat-dropped at her brother's rather embarrassing feat. She sighed and shook her head.

"And you two are just as lazy as he is." He said to the two girls.

Kairi giggled. "So you noticed."

Seve just rolled her eyes, though she couldn't hide the smile that was spreading across her face. "Oh shut up Riku." She said playfully.

"OK, we'll finish it together." Kairi suggested excitedly.

"I'll race you!" She added.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"… Aw what the heck, count me in!" Seve stated.

"Ready? Go!" Kairi exclaimed.

Riku and Sora (Who were sitting at the time) jumped up to their feet and raced across the beach.

"Hey! Wait!" Seve called as she ran after the two boys. Easily catching up to the both of them. As for Kairi, she was at the far back laughing cheerfully as she tried to catch up to them.

They then decided to work on the raft next. Kairi had sent Sora and Seve to go look for some more items to finish the raft. She sent them looking for some logs, cloth for the sail and rope. After they had managed to memorize what they had to find, Sora and Seve agreed that they should split up to cover more ground.

As she walked along the beach, Seve was approached by a girl a year younger than her. She had caramel brown hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow dress with overall straps, brown sandals, a loose blue bracelet and in her hand was a jump rope. She was one of their friends, Selphie.

"Hey Seve!" She greeted.

"Oh, hey Selphie." Seve said rather absentmindedly.

"Say, Seve, can you help me out with something?" She asked.

Seve sighed. "If it's another spar Selphie, then you can ask me another time. I'm busy."

Selphie pouted. "Aw, please? I'm bored."

"Can't you ask Sora or Riku?" Seve asked.

"But Riku always beats me and Sora's busy sparring with Tidus." Selphie whined.

Seve looked behind Selphie and sure enough, Sora was sparring with Tidus. _"Baka! We're supposed to be collecting supplies! Not spar!"_ Seve thought rather angrily but decided to shrug it off.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll spar with you. But just this once."

Selphie smiled and they both got into a battle stance. Selphie readied her jump rope and Seve readied her hockey stick. Yes, it was true that Seve was a big roller hockey player and had a habit of carrying her stick around. She even knows how to defend herself with it.

Selphie then started attacking using her jump rope like a whip or maybe nun chucks. But whatever the case, she was hoping to hit Seve using long-ranged attacks. Which was perfectly fine for her. Seve easily blocked Selphie's strikes and decided to move in with a few strikes of her own. She swung her hockey stick at Selphie in a slashing motion. A few of her attacks hit her and it took a while for her to recover. So Seve then decided to move in while she was open. It went on like this for a while and Seve managed to beat Selphie in a matter of minutes.

"Aw c'mon! I can't believe I lost!" Selphie cried as she stomped her feet on the ground in frustration.

Seve giggled in slight amusement at her friend's antics and said "Don't worry Selph. I'm sure you'll beat me someday."

"Alright! Then I'll just keep on trying until I finally beat you!" She exclaimed and with that she skipped away happily.

"_She is definitely weird."_ Seve thought as she walked in the other direction to continue searching. She found a log, some rope and a piece of cloth as she combed the beach. She then set about to look for Sora. She found him on the small island with the crooked paopu tree with Riku. And they were both sparring.

"_OK, Sora really needs a new hobby…"_ Seve though as Sora was, yet again, beaten by Riku and landed hard on his but.

"Geez Sora, that had to be the…" Seve had to count the many times her brother had lost with her fingers and said "Fifteenth time Riku actually beat you!"

"Hey! I managed to win five times though! Doesn't that count?" Sora complained.

"Sora, that's only a third of how many times Riku's beaten you." Seve deadpanned.

"Well I'd like to see you beat him!" Sora said.

"Alright, but you'd better be back with the supplies when I'm done or else Kairi's gonna flip." Seve said as she put the supplies she found at a place she was sure wouldn't get in the way during the fight.

"Done and done!" Sora exclaimed as he bolted away. Presumably to look for supplies. Besides, Sora knew that Kairi wouldn't get angry with them, he was just worried about ticking his sister off. After all, she was known for her short temper.

Seve sighed, picked up her hockey stick and turned to face Riku.

"So, you think you can beat me, Seve?" Riku asked as he readied his wooden sword.

Seve just shrugged. "Who knows, I might get lucky this time."

"Then you're gonna need all the luck you can get." Riku added.

Seve smirked and dropped into a battle stance. They both slowly circled each other like wolves in a fight. Waiting for the other to strike first. Then, Riku broke the continuity of events when he lunged at her with full speed. Seve, suspecting this, quickly raised her hockey stick and blocked the attack. She then pushed him away and aimed a slash at him. He blocked and jumped away from her to put some distance. Seve then lunged at him. Riku tried to block, but Seve was much faster than he thought and managed to hit him on the side.

"Heh, I didn't know you could be this good in a fight." Riku said slightly out of breath.

"He he… don't underestimate me y'know." Seve replied rather tiredly, though she didn't look too tired.

Riku then lunged at her again and began dealing fast attacks against her. Hoping that the length of her hockey stick would slow her down. Now, it was a highly logical assumption, if it were for most people. But Seve didn't really fall in that category. She had gotten used to using her hockey stick as a weapon. In fact, she can very much move it with relative ease. And this, caused all of Riku's attacks to be blocked by her. Seve jumped away, but Riku kept going at her. So for the meantime, Seve decided to just dodge his attacks. After all, she did _not_ want to know the full extent of Riku's abilities. Deciding that she was having quite enough of this and because she was getting rather tired, Seve then faked a feint to the left. Riku fell for it and swung at her, but before his sword could make contact, Seve managed to jerk away and swung her hockey stick at his side. Hard. Riku then fell to his knees.

"OK, I give." He said in between panting.

Seve chuckled. "Well, didn't think I could've pulled that one off."

"Whoa! How'd you do _that_?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Uh… when did you get here?" Riku asked.

"Um… around when Seve did that feint thing." Sora said after some thought.

Seve smiled. "Well, mom did say I was born with a lucky streak."

"So, you got the supplies?" Seve asked.

"Oh, yeah! Let's get give these to Kairi." Sora suggested.

Seve nodded and picked up her items. She then began to walk away, but before she got out of ear shot, she called to Riku, "See ya later Riku! Oh, and sorry if I hit you too hard!"

Riku gave a small smile and called back "Don't worry! A little bruise like this won't hurt me!"

Seve grinned and flashed him her signature peace sign. Quite similar to Sora's signature goofy grin. And then she ran to catch up with her brother.

They gave the supplies to Kairi and then the four of them spent the rest of the day building the raft. By the end of the day they had finished building it and now they were looking at the sunset. Sora, Seve and Kairi were sitting on the horizontal part of the branch. Seve had put both her legs on the tree and was sitting with her legs close to her chest. Whilst Riku just leaned against the tree.

"So… Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked out of the blue.

"Could be." Riku answered, "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a _raft_ take us?" Seve pointed out. She had a mountain load of doubts that they were going to make it to another world with just a makeshift raft.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied.

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm… well, I… haven't really thought about it." Riku answered, "It's just… I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did _we_ end up on this one?" Riku continued, "And suppose there _are_ other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could've easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I dunno." Sora and Seve said in unison. And for Kairi who was sitting in between them, it was rather nerve wracking.

"Exactly." Riku stated calmly. "That's why we need to go out there and find out."

Riku got out of his position and slowly walked to the edge of the island and gazed at the ocean. "Just sitting here won't change a thing." He said and the three other teens rolled their eyes at what Riku was going to say next. Yep, it wasn't the first time he'd gone on a rant like this. "It's the same old stuff. So let's go." He complained.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you." Riku said as he turned to face her, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

There was a slight pause before Riku finished "Kairi, thanks."

"Heh… you're welcome." Kairi replied rather sheepishly.

Soon it was finally time for them to go home. Lest they want to get in trouble. As they walked across the bridge that connected the little island to the Play Island, Riku called to Sora. Said boy turned just in time to catch a yellow, star-shaped fruit. It was a paopu fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku said.

"A paopu fruit…" Sora muttered.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Riku explained as he walked past Sora.

"C'mon, I know you wanna try it." Riku added.

"What're you talking-""Oi baka! We're gonna leave you here if you don't hurry up!" Sora started, but was cut off by Seve who was looking rather impatient at them from the beach.

"Well, we shouldn't try _her_ patience." Riku said. And after Sora discarded the fruit, they both ran to catch up with the girls.

* * *

**A/N: And that folks, is the end of the first chapter out of who-knows-how-many to come! ****Can't say that I'm utterly pleased with this. I think it turned out kinda crappy.**

**Seve's name is pronounced like "Eve" only with an "S" at the front. And no, it doesn't mean anything I just wanted a unique name.**

**Some Japanese terms:  
- Baka: The Japanese word for "stupid" or "idiot". I thought it would sound better for Seve to use "baka" instead of "idiot". The usage for this term will be one of Seve's unique traits.**

**Anyhow, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except some minor plot changes and Seve.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Premonitions

The next day, we find the Sora, Riku and Seve at the cove. Sora and Riku were arguing on what to call the raft. Riku wanted to call it the _Highwind_, Sora wanted to call it the _Excalibur_. And all the while, Seve just sat cross-legged on the sand and watched with amusement as their argument kept going. A few minutes later, Kairi came by to where the two boys were arguing with the one-person-audience. She sighed and took a seat next to Seve and observed the argument.

"How long have they been going at it?" She asked.

Seve thought for a while and said "I'd say it'd have to be around half an hour by now."

"Should we break it up?" Kairi suggested.

Seve shrugged. "Heh, you know them. They'd probably settle it with something stupid again."

"Alright! Then let's have a race to see who gets to pick the name!" Sora exclaimed.

"See?" Seve deadpanned.

"I'd have to say you're right." Kairi sweat-dropped.

"Kairi, can you referee?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Kairi said.

"Hey! I wanna be in the race too!" Seve stated.

"I don't see any harm in it." Riku answered.

"Alright! Then if I win, we get to call the raft… uh… the _Argonaut_!" Seve exclaimed.

"OK! And if I win… uh… I get to be captain!" Sora added.

"And if I win, I get to share a paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku said calmly.

"What the-!? You can _not_ be serious!" Seve exclaimed.

"Uh… what…?" Sora asked rather dumbfounded.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Dude, I am _not_ sharing a paopu with Kairi." Seve whispered to her brother's ear. And said teen shuddered at the thought.

"So if I win, _you_ share it with Kairi, OK?" She whispered again.

"Uh… W-wait a minute… I…" Sora fumbled, his face turning a beet red.

Fortunately, Kairi did _not_ hear Riku's statement and was looking oddly at the three.

"OK, on my count!" She said, signaling them to get ready.

And it turned out, Seve was the one who won this race. It was pretty much a no-brainer since Seve was an athletic person. And so the raft was named the _Argonaut_. But the rather disappointing, or maybe relieving fact, was that Riku didn't mean anything about sharing the paopu with Kairi.

Today, Kairi said they needed to collect some food supplies. Sora and Seve split up again to cover more ground. Seve decided to go look for some coconuts. So for that, she decided to climb a tree and see if there were any. It was a little tricky, but she could handle it. At the top, Seve saw that other than the coconuts, there was also a seagull nest with an egg in it. So, after she looked around to see if the seagull was coming back or not, she quickly swiped the egg along with some coconuts and quickly climbed down.

She then thought about filling up the water bottle. Though she wasn't sure _one_ water bottle would be enough for their trip, so she had brought her canteen and some more bottles just in case. And the only place she could think of with water that was _not_ salty, was the spring near the Secret Place. She crouched down and began filling her canteen and the bottles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sora approach her. Without a word, he began helping her fill the bottles of water.

"Why are there so many bottles of water?" Sora questioned.

"We'll probably need them." Seve answered, "After all, we don't know how long we'll be out there, and I doubt _one_ bottle of water would be enough for the whole trip."

Sora nodded and they both continued filling up the bottles. As they were doing this, Sora told Seve that he'd already gathered some fish so that left most of the food problem solved. It was a while until all the bottles were filled. The two of them were rather exhausted with the feat. After a small break, they decided to see what else they could find.

"So what else should we get?" Seve asked.

Sora thought for a moment and said "Well, Kairi said she wanted us to get a mushroom. Why don't we get that next?"

Seve raised an eye brow, "A mushroom. Are you serious?"

Sora nodded "Yeah."

"God, that girl has absolutely no survival skills." Seve said breathlessly.

"Well, we can't exactly refuse her, can we?" Sora pointed out.

Seve sighed, "No." She then stood up, "Well, let's get that mushroom. I think we could find some in the Secret Place."

"OK." Sora answered as he too stood up.

They left the rest of the supplies near the entrance and slowly crawled into the hole. It wasn't much of a problem when they were, what? Four? But they were _fourteen_ now. It was a tight squeeze for them. When they managed to get through, they found themselves in a small enclosed cave with a hole on the ceiling just big enough to let some sunlight filter in. The walls had scribbles on them. Pictures the twins, Riku and Kairi drew when they were kids. But the odd thing was, there was this door at the far end of the cave. No one knew who put it there or where it led. They then began to look for some mushrooms. Which was proving to become a rather painstaking task. After a while, Sora's attention fell to a drawing he and Kairi drew when they were kids.

"Argh! What was she thinking! There're no mushrooms here and what does she need it for?! We're going sailing for crying out loud!" Seve cried in frustration. After she had calmed down, she noticed that her brother wasn't beside her anymore.

"Huh? Sora?" She questioned as she looked around and saw him fixated on a drawing. She slowly stood up from her crouching position and walked towards him to see which picture he was looking at. When she got closer, she saw that he had a piece of chalk and the scribbling he was looking at was a picture of him and Kairi. Sora seemed hesitant about something as he looked at the scribbling.

"What're you doing?" Seve asked, startling Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped indignantly as he jumped in surprise.

"S-Seve! What'd you do that for!" Sora exclaimed, still recovering from his shock.

"Y'know, if you wanna add something to that picture, feel free to do it." Seve shrugged.

"W-what?" Sora stuttered.

Seve rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you like Kairi. We're twins, hiding that fact's pretty much useless y'know."

"Um… wh- what're you talking about?" Sora asked nervously.

"Should i spell it out for you?" Seve asked sarcastically.

The only response she got was a confused look from Sora. Seve sighed. Why was her brother such a numb skull sometimes?

"Just draw already." She muttered.

"Uh…" Sora said nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Seve added.

Sora was still a little hesitant, but he finally crouched down and began drawing. Seve watched closely, pretending to be curious. Well, she was his twin, she knew what he was probably going to draw. When he was done, Sora stood up and the two of them took a look at his handiwork. It wasn't much, it was just that Sora drew himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit.

Seve snickered. "I knew you were gonna draw that."

"S-shut up!" Sora stuttered.

Suddenly, they felt a bone-chilling presence in the area.

"Who's there?" They said as they turned to look.

In the corner of the area, stood a person wearing a brown robe. They couldn't tell what gender the person was or their facial features because of the hood that covered their face.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The figure said in a spine-chilling deep voice. Well, at least they know the guy's male.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"Wha?" Seve questioned, just as confused.

"This world has been connected." He said, not paying attention to the twins' sudden outbursts.

"W-What're you talking about?" They asked in unison.

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed." He continued.

"Well whoever you are, stop freaking us out like this. Huh?" Sora demanded.

Seve narrowed her eyes and asked "Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." He said, ignoring the question.

"So, you're from another world." Sora stated, or guessed.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little" He said.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll see. We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Seve stated fearlessly.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He stated. Seve had a slight twitch in her eye from that. She was obviously ticked.

The two then took a glance towards the mysterious door. When they looked back to the figure, he was gone. He just disappeared into thin air. They felt rather nervous of the encounter.

"Uh… that was weird." Seve stated.

"Do you think it would be better if we get out of here?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah. We'll just tell Kairi there aren't any mushrooms in here." Seve said and they took off out of the area.

When they were outside, they picked up their supplies and decided to bring them back to Kairi. She was a little upset that they didn't get her any mushrooms, while Seve yelled at her asking why she needed a mushroom in the first place since they were going sailing and as far as they knew, a mushroom isn't quite edible unless you cook it. They spent the rest of the day planning for the trip and packing the necessary items onto the raft. They decided to set sail tomorrow.

Riku told them he had something to do that day and left early. The rest of them decided to just play for the rest of the day. It was sunset and we find Sora and Kairi sitting at the edge of the dock. The other kids had left earlier that day, so it was now just the two of them plus Seve. What the two teens at the dock _didn't_ know was that Seve was silently watching and also eavesdropping from afar, grinning like a madwoman. Oh how she loved watching moments like these. And it just made her wonder _why_ Sora hasn't asked Kairi out yet. Yeah she may be a bit annoying and can also sprout a few harebrained ideas once in a while (which usually caused problems for the other three), but she was a good person. Plus they look good together. And Seve had made it her unofficial mission to hook them up.

"Y'know, Riku's changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned.

"Well…" Kairi murmured.

"You OK?" Sora asked.

At this moment, Seve had to stiffen a squeal. _"Oh, they're just _so_ cute!"_ She thought _"And I'm starting to think like an old lady."_

"Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!" Kairi suddenly suggested.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"_What the-?!"_ Seve thought in surprise.

"Just kidding." Kairi quickly added.

Sora chuckled nervously "What's gotten into you?"

"You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora added.

"Maybe…" Kairi replied rather solemnly.

"_Way to go, Sora."_ Seve thought sarcastically.

"Y'know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready." Kairi started. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course." Sora answered.

"That's good." Kairi said.

"Sora, don't ever change." She added and stood up.

"Huh?" Sora questioned. He was very confused with his friend's behavior.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said rather dreamily as she gazed at the ocean and setting sun.

That evening, we find Seve and Sora in Sora's messy room. Sora was sitting on his bed, replaying his conversation on the dock with Kairi. Seve was gazing at the stars from the window. She was very deep in thought.

"Hey Sora." Seve said out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever noticed that the stars are blinking out?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever noticed that, lately, the stars have been disappearing."

"Why'd you say that?"

"I've just been watching… and I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?"

"Like… something bad is gonna happen."

"Are you sure?"

"… I dunno."

Seve then noticed something coming on the horizon. She squinted a little to get a better look. She gasped when she saw that they were large, black storm clouds. And they were heading there. And fast.

"Sora!" She called getting her brother's attention. "Look!" She pointed to the clouds.

Sora's eyes widened as he scrambled around his bed to take a better look at the clouds.

"Oh no! The raft!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Seve stated.

Sora nodded and with that, they jumped out the window and headed to the Play Island. At that time, their mother called them down for dinner but got no response. What she and the twins didn't know, was that they were going to be very, very late for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter two everyone! think the start of this chap's pretty good, though I think the end and some parts are kinda crappy...**

**I hope I didn't mess up...**

**Anyway, till next time and please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts bla bla bla... You get the idea.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Darkness Rising

The twins took the boat and rowed as fast as they could to the Play Island. When they got to the island, they saw that Riku's and Kairi's boats were also there. They must've seen the storm approaching and had the same idea as them. They decided to try and find them. All of a sudden, these strange yellow-eyed, black creatures popped out of the ground. Sora recognized them as the creatures from his dream.

"What _are_ these things?" Seve asked, bringing out her hockey stick.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're friendly." Sora answered as he brought out his wooden sword. He'd tell her about the dream latter.

"So, you think we should hit them?" Seve asked as she slowly crouched into a battle stance.

Sora was considering that option, but then more of the shadow creatures popped up and Sora said "I think we should just run."

"Agreed." Seve replied and they both dashed to try and find either Riku or Kairi. Both if they could.

Sometime after, they got a few feet near the bridge leading up to the little island. Seve could see a person standing on the island, facing the ocean. Even if it was dark, Seve could tell perfectly who it was.

"Sora! Look!" She called as she pointed in the direction of the little island.

Sora looked and when he saw what Seve was pointing at, his eyes widened. "Riku…" He muttered.

They then changed courses and headed for the bridge leading to the small island.

"Where's Kairi? We thought she was with you!" Sora asked immediately when they reached the little island.

Riku, ignoring the question, said "The door has opened…"

"What?" They both questioned.

"The door has opened, guys!" Riku stated, "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What're you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Seve exclaimed. Yes, she _does_ sometimes think the girl was annoying, but she was her friend and she cares for her.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku shot back, startling the twins. OK, seeing him snap like that was _not_ a regular thing.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." He continued, "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back."

The twins noticed that he had a rather crazed look in his eyes, and it made them nervous. "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us!" Riku stated. Then in a rather loud voice, he stated "I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

He then held his hand out to them. As if beckoning for them to come with him.

"Riku…" Sora muttered.

Then the weirdest thing happened. A pool of darkness appeared under Riku's feet. Soon, tendrils of darkness began surrounding him. The twins ran to him, only to be stopped when they found something holding their feet. They looked and saw the similar pools bellow their feet and the tendrils were already starting to surround them. The tendrils then started to cover them. Seve and Sora were beginning to panic, though Riku still had a straight face. Sora then began to try and grasp Riku's outstretched hand. But to no avail as the dark tendrils completely incased them.

All Seve could see was black, black and more black. To be honest, it was rather terrifying. She was beginning to panic even more. She had no idea where she was or where Sora was. She searched all around the area (or at least the area near her) for him, but couldn't find anything. Heck, she couldn't even find the ground!

"SORA!" She screamed. She was really loosing her cool now.

Then, she saw a light pierce through the darkness. She moved her hand over her eyes to shield them from the blinding rays. But it proved to be useless as the light grew brighter and brighter. Seve was then forced to close her eyes, unless she wanted to go blind. When she felt the light fade, and she slowly cracked an eye opened. She found herself lying on the exact same place when the pools of darkness surrounded her.

"_Ouch… what happened?"_ She groggily thought as she lifted herself to a sitting position. She scratched the back of her head in order to try and relieve her grogginess. She then slowly stood up and picked up her fallen hockey stick. This was officially the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her in her life.

"_What just happened?"_ She thought.

Seve was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt the ground shake beneath her, causing her to fall again. She scrambled to her feet, just as a large gust of wind literally _blew_ her away. When she could open her eyes again, she found herself on what appeared to be the "remains" of the islands and there was a giant red and black orb floating in the sky. She then spotted something brown, spiky and red.

"Sora!" She cried.

"Huh? Seve?" Said boy questioned.

"What the heck is happening here?!" Seve asked. Then she spotted a key-like sword in his hand and asked "And what _is_ that?!"

"My guess is as good as yours, sis." Sora answered.

Then the ground rumbled again and a massive black creature rose up from the ground. It was huge, muscular and had a large heart-shaped hole on its chest with hair-like tentacles covering its face, save for its glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey Sora," Seve began.

"Yeah, sis?"

"Is this that thing from your dream?"

"Eh? H-how'd you figure it out?!"

"Easy. It's hard to forget even the most stupidest things you say."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

The two siblings' bickering was cut short when the giant creature slammed its fist on the ground and nearly flattened them. The connected fist then created a pool of darkness, and from it appeared more of the smaller creatures.

"OK, talk later, fight now!" Sora said.

"Agreed." Seve replied, "I'll handle the small-fry, you go get the big one."

Sora nodded and they then lunged at the giant. Sora was brandishing his key-sword and was scrambling up the giant's arm. Seve was keeping the smaller creatures occupied with hitting them with her hockey stick. Though she was having some trouble.

"_WHY. WON'T. THEY. DIE!?"_ She thought angrily as she crushed another creature. Soon, all the small creatures had been dealt with.

"_hmm… wonder how Sora's doing?"_ She thought. As soon as she thought that though, said boy came plummeting down and landed beside her. She sweat-dropped. Well, that answered that question.

"Sora, you OK?" Seve asked as she crouched beside him.

"Ouch…" He muttered as he got up.

They didn't have time to chat around, since orbs of dark energy began heading towards them at high speed. Seve managed to dodge them, though she had some trouble. Sora wasn't doing so hot. He was still rather dazed from his fall. So instead of becoming a siting duck, Sora decided to just block them.

"Seve!" Sora called, "Aim for the head!"

"Got it!" Seve nodded.

Seve ran up to the giant and managed to latch herself on the giant's arm. The giant, taking notice of the unwanted passenger, began to shake the arm Seve had latched herself to. The attempts proved futile as Seve still managed to hold on, though she was only down to four fingers that were still firmly digging themselves into the giant's arm. Catching her chance, She then quickly scrambled up its arm and onto its shoulders. Seve latched herself onto the giant's "hair", and did the most logical thing.

She began whacking it with her hockey stick.

The giant had enough of it and tried to shake her off, though Seve had managed to latch herself firmly in the giant's "hair". Though she still looked like she was going to fall. So to make sure that didn't happen, Sora (who had finally snapped out of his daze) was distracting the giant by hitting its legs. The giant was occupied with Sora, which meant that Seve was safe for the time being. Deciding to finish the job before her brother got flattened, Seve raised her hockey stick high into the air and swung it down with such force that it could've split someone's head wide open.

The giant began to topple down. Seve just barely managed to untangle herself and hop off as the giant fell limp. The wind then picked up considerably and sucked the body of the giant into the large black and red orb floating in the sky. Sora and Seve were also trying hard to latch themselves on the island, but it was futile as they both lost their grip and were being pulled into the vortex.

"SORA!" Seve screamed as the winds pulled her way from her brother.

"SEVE!" Sora cried in return as he tried to reach out and grab his twin.

Then the world blacked out for the both of them as they were continuously tossed and turned in the vortex.

* * *

**A/N: OK, this chap's a little shorter than the last ones, but I just thought it would be better to cut it then and there. Nuff said, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! My internet connection's been wonky for most of the week now, and I'm not sure if this would happen again or not. Again, sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Chapter 4

New World, New Problems

The one thought that was running through Seve's mind when she finally regained consciousness was, _"How the heck did I end up with my butt at the top and my head at the bottom?"_. Deciding the position wasn't exactly what she would call comfortable, she got out of that position and sat cross-legged on the street of what she made out to be an alleyway of sorts. Looking around, Seve couldn't find anything that looked remotely familiar. Then the events of what happened hit her like a mountain load of bricks.

"_Where's Sora?"_ She thought frantically as she got up hurriedly and looked at her surroundings.

Seve decided to go look for him and rushed out of the alleyway. She saw that she was in what appeared to be a Victorian setting town (apart from the neon signs, that is). She came to what looked like a town square of sorts. There were few people out, but it wasn't all that strange considering it was night time. Seve was perfectly lost. She needed to find Sora, but she couldn't do that if she didn't even knew anything about the very place she was at. So, Seve decided to do the most logical thing on her mind at the moment. She went up to a random person and asked.

"Um… Excuse me miss, but can I ask you a question." Seve asked.

The person she was talking to, was a young woman. She had brown hair tied in a braid with a pink ribbon and green eyes. She wore a buttoned-pink dress with maroon lining, a lilac belt, a string-like necklace, brown boots and a wire-like bracelet on her left hand.

"Oh, sure. What is it?" The woman replied.

"Uh… yeah. I'm a bit lost, so can you tell me where this is?" Seve asked.

"Oh that, we're at the First District." The woman answered.

"First… District?" Seve questioned.

"Yes, the safest place in Traverse Town." The woman continued.

"_Traverse Town? Yep, definitely not on the islands anymore."_ Seve thought.

"Would that be all?" The woman asked.

"Um… I was wondering if you've seen some people I'm looking for. A guy who looks like my gender-bend, a slightly muscular silver haired guy and a redhead girl. Seen anyone with these descriptions?" Seve questioned.

"Hm… I don't think I've seen anybody with those descriptions." The woman answered.

Seve let out a long, depressed sigh.

"Hey, don't get all depressed." The woman reassured. She then pointed to a nearby store and said "Why don't you ask Cid? He's the person who runs the Accessory Shop over there."

"You sure he'll be able to help me?" Seve asked doubtfully.

"Hm… well, that depends, but I'm sure he can give you something useful." The woman replied.

"Alright then, I'll go talk to him." Seve said.

"Thanks miss!" She called as she turned on her heel and raced to the store.

The woman smiled and walked away in the other direction. She had a feeling she would see her again very soon.

* * *

Seve slowly opened the shop doors and entered. The interior looked like any other shop Seve's seen on the islands. Now, being in an accessory shop, Seve expected to see some flamboyant man tending the store. You wouldn't believe how surprised she was when she saw the exact opposite (though she did a good job of hiding it, for the sake of being polite). Behind the counter was a middle aged man. He had blonde hair, some stubble on his chin and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue pants, an orange cloth belt, a rope necklace with a triangular wooden charm, grey socks, black shoes, a pair of goggles and was chewing a toothpick.

"Hey there! What can I –Oh, it's just another kid." The man said.

"My name's not kid! It's Seve!" Seve snapped. The one thing she absolutely _hated_ was being called a _kid_. I mean, she was fourteen for crying out loud!

"So, are you the guy named Cid?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Cid retorted. It was obvious these hot-heads weren't liking each other much.

"I was told you might've seen some people I'm looking for. A guy who looks like my gender-bend, a slightly muscular silver haired guy and a redhead girl. Seen anyone with those descriptions?" Seve summed up.

"Hmm… that depends. Is your gender-bend named Sora?" Cid asked.

"Yeah. You've seen him?" Seve replied.

Cid snorted. "Seen him? The kid down right barged into the shop a few minutes ago!"

"What?! How the heck did I miss him?!" Seve exclaimed.

"Why the heck are you asking me?" Cid questioned.

"I gotta go find him." Seve said as she headed for the door.

"Hold yer horses there, kid!" Cid called. As the word "kid" left Cid's mouth, Seve immediately turned on her heel and faced Cid, all the while she gave him a death glare that could make even the toughest warrior run away crying for his mommy.

Gulping down the urge to run away or pee his pants, Cid said "What 'cha got to defend yourself from the Heartless?"

Seve's glare melted and she tilted her head in confusion. "What're Heartless?" She asked. Her pose made her look very, very innocent.

"They're these black things with yellow eyes that come and attack ya." Cid explained.

"How come I haven't seen these… "Heartless" anywhere?" Seve questioned.

Cid scoffed. "That's because there aren't any Heartless in this 'ere first district."

"_First district? That lady mentioned that."_ Seve thought.

"How many districts are there?" She asked.

"Three. First district's the safest district with little, if any, Heartless. The second and third districts are crawling with Heartless and I'd suggest you don't go sticking your nose there if you favor your hide." Cid answered.

"Now, ya still haven't answered my question. What 'cha got to defend yourself?" He repeated.

"Uh… A hockey stick…?" Seve replied nervously.

Cid shook his head. "That ain't gonna do."

He then reached behind the counter and began rummaging for something. There were obvious shifting sounds (and a very strange sound that sounded suspiciously like a cat's meow) as Cid searched for… whatever it was. After a few minutes of searching, Cid had found what he was looking for. He brought it on to the counter. It was a long pole weapon Seve recognized as a naginata. It had a long, dark grey metallic shaft and on top of it was a slightly curved silver blade and a long, red ribbon was tied at the base of the blade. Seve wondered just _how the heck_ he kept it behind the counter, but decided the man wouldn't tell her even if she asked.

"This 'ere beauty should be able to pack more punch than that there hockey stick." Cid said as he placed the weapon on the counter.

"For me?" Seve questioned, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well, can't just let a little girl wander around while heartless are rampaging." Cid admitted.

"But, it's gonna cost you." He added.

Seve's smile immediately vanished from her face. She didn't blame the guy, after all he was only looking for a living. But what worried her was that she didn't bring any money and the weapon looked quite expensive. Nervously, she placed her hockey stick on the counter beside the naginata.

"Um… will this cover it?" She asked.

Cid thought for a while and shrugged. "Eh, what the heck. I'll take it."

A smile spread across Seve's face. She was really grateful for Cid. Even if he was a pain in the neck. She picked up the weapon, thanked Cid and raced out the door to search for her brother in the second district.

As soon as Seve stepped into the second district, she was ambushed by eight creatures she saw back at the island. They surrounded her and Seve readied her newly-acquired weapon. _"These are Heartless?"_ She thought. She didn't have time to relax, since a Heartless lunged at her. Seve instinctively swung her naginata and it sliced through the Heartless like butter. It disappeared on contact. Then, two other Heartless lunged at her. She jumped to avoid their claws. She thrust her weapon at the two and skewered them. The five other just stood there and then they literally _melted_ into the ground. Seve's eyes widened as one Heartless jumped at her and she barely had the time to dodge it. She impaled the Heartless before it melted back into the ground and blocked a strike from behind by two Heartless. She sliced through them. The other two rose up from the ground and Seve impaled them with her blade. She sighed when it was over. She hoped she didn't have to deal with things like that very often.

But like everything else that day, things were _not_ going to go as she wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora had just returned from searching the other districts for Seve or Riku or Kairi. How he had managed to miss his twin was, and will always, be a mystery. I mean, she'd practically ransacked the place with her constantly fighting the Heartless!

So anyway, Sora was walking back to the accessory shop where he'd met Cid. He entered the shop and let out a long, tired sigh.

"There's nothing in the second and third districts but Heartless!" He exclaimed.

Cid looked up from… whatever it was he was doing and said "You must really be new if you've just figured that one out, kid."

"Anyway, your gender-bend paid me a visit." Cid added.

"What? Seve was here?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah, the kid just left a few minutes ago." Cid confirmed.

"How the heck did I miss her?!" Sora exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"How the heck should I know?" Cid retorted.

"I'm gonna go find her." Sora said as he left the shop to look for Seve.

* * *

Seve had spent an hour or so searching for anyone remotely familiar. But sadly, the only thing she got were ambushes by the Heartless. But what annoyed her was the fact that she couldn't even go TWO STEPS without getting ambushed by Heartless! Seve was very close to snapping and going feral on these STUPID SHADOWS! Though her annoyance was somewhat subdued since every time she beats a Heartless, she gets some munny and sometimes she gets some of these strange objects that she had absolutely no idea what for.

She had decided on going back to Cid's shop, since he was the only lead she had. So, there she was, standing in front of the accessory shop.

"If I see _one more Heartless_, I am gonna RIP THIS ENTIRE PLACE TO SHREDS!" She screamed as she entered the shop.

"Whoa, breathe kid. I don't want 'cha messing up my shop." Cid said.

Seve took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down.

"So, I turned the entire place upside down and I _still_ haven't found anything." Seve complained.

"Well, your gender-bend paid a visit." Cid informed her.

"Sora was here? When?" Seve asked.

"Oh, just awhile ago." Cid answered off-handedly.

"How the heck did I miss him?!" Seve exclaimed in surprise.

"Why is everybody asking me the same question over and over?" Cid retorted.

"Since you're not gonna be of any help, I'm gonna go find him myself." Seve stated as she walked out the door. Faint traces of killing intent were leaking out from her as she left.

* * *

Seve was in the process of turning the entire second district upside down, when she decided to take a break. She was drinking a potion when she noticed a hotel. Once she finished drinking her potion, she entered and was given a welcoming surprise of more Heartless. Frustrated, Seve went on a rampage and slaughtered every Heartless in the lobby. She looked at the receptionist's desk and saw that there were two rooms taken. Seeing that, she decided to investigate. Seve climbed the stairs, since the rooms that were taken were there and searched. She opened the door nearest to her and saw something rather surprising.

There was her brother, Sora, sitting on a bed and a girl was standing in front of him. The girl looked to be around two years older than them. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a green top that revealed her stomach, tan short shorts, a metal headband, white mid-thigh socks, mesh sleeves, orange shoes and orange fingerless gloves.

When Seve opened the door, Sora looked and smiled when he saw her.

"Seve! There you are!" He greeted.

"Sora, what in the name of all that is good are you doing in here?" Seve slowly asked, a murderous aura slowly surrounding her.

"Uh… well… you see…" Sora hesitated for awhile, then he began talking in a very fast pace as he hurriedly explained what had happened since they were separated.

"And that's it! I swear!" Sora added as soon as he was done. Seve believed him and the murderous aura decreased, albeit slightly.

"Um… sorry to intrude, but who are you and how did you find this place?" The girl asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Seve said.

The girl gave Seve a smug smile. "I, am the great ninja, Yuffie!"

"A ninja?" Seve questioned.

"Yes. Now you still haven't answered my question." Yuffie confirmed.

"The name's Seve." Seve introduced herself.

"I'm this baka's twin sister." She added while pointing at Sora.

"Wha -?! Hey!" Sora complained.

"So how _did_ you find this place?" Yuffie asked, ignoring Sora.

"Oh that, I was looking for Sora and saw this place when I was taking a break from searching." Seve explained.

"So you're the one whose been trashing the place!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Blame it on those annoying Heartless! They keep attacking me AND I CAN'T GET RID OF THEM!" Seve yelled in frustration.

"Wait. You know about the Heartless?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yeah, that guy, Cid, over at the accessory shop gave me the basic layout." Seve shrugged.

"Cid? You actually managed to get something outta that old geezer?" Yuffie snickered.

Seve snorted. "I'm more surprised that we haven't started killing each other yet."

Yuffie laughed. "Y'know, you're alright, Seve."

"Same here, Yuffie." Seve agreed.

"Um… I think we're getting kinda off track here, guys." Sora said, cutting into the conversation.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" A voice asked.

Seve looked and saw a man in his mid twenties enter the room. He had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore a white shirt, a black short-sleeved jacket with red decals, black jeans, black boots, a necklace with a lion's head pendant, black gloves, various belts around his waist and three belts strapped to his left forearm.

Seve saw that Sora slightly tensed up when the man entered. Seve narrowed her eyes at him. She could tell he was a good fighter by his build and stance. Seve noted that she should be careful if she were to run into a fight with him.

"Oh, shut up Squall." Yuffie said.

"It's Leon, Yuffie." The man corrected.

"Hey," Seve said, catching the other two's attention. "You guys seem to know some things, so can you tell us just what in the name of all that is good in this universe is going on here?" She demanded.

"Well, it just turns out that your twin is the keyblade's chosen one." Yuffie answered.

"The Keyblade…" Sora murmured as he gazed at the strange key shaped sword that was leaning against the wall. Now that they weren't in a near-death situation, Seve had a better look at it. It was a simple skeleton key. The shaft was silver and the enclosed guard was gold, while the handle was black. At the bottom, there was a silver chain, resembling a keychain, and at the end of it was a sphere token with two spheres on top of it.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those Heartless." Yuffie explained, "It turns out, that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal you from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said.

"Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He added, "Well, suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Chosen one? I don't see anything special with having this thing." Seve asked as she held the object in her hands. It was lighter than she originally thought.

She then turned to Sora. "Hey Sora, catch!" She said as she threw the keyblade at him.

The Keyblade disappeared in mid-air and reappeared in Sora's hands in a flash of light.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed.

"OK, so I guess there's something special about it." Seve admitted.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on here? You're not making any sense." Sora said seriously.

So, Leon and Yuffie went to explain to them about the many different worlds and about how none of them are supposed to be known by anyone. Until now, that is. They then went on to explain about the Heartless. Those who don't have Hearts. How the darkness in a person's Heart can attract them and how there is darkness within every Heart. They also told them about a person called Ansem, who studied the Heartless. And also of his reports, which have been scattered across the worlds, might hold the key to stopping the Heartless. They then explained about the Keyblade and how the Heartless fear it and would keep coming after Sora for it.

"But I didn't ask for this." Sora stated.

"Well, the keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you." Yuffie said.

"So in other words, you were just very, very unlucky, bro." Seve snickered.

"So why the heck didn't it choose you? You seem more capable with it than I am." Sora questioned.

Seve shrugged. "That'll probably remain a mystery."

"But y'know, I'm kinda wondering why those Heartless are really bent on attacking me." She mussed.

This caught Leon's attention. "How many times have they attacked you?"

"I don't know! They keep attacking me every two steps, for crying out loud!" Seve complained.

"This is pretty unusual." Yuffie remarked, "Most of the time, they'd leave normal passerby's alone."

"Maybe it's because we're twins?" Sora offered.

"Maybe, but I'm no expert on this." Leon added.

"By the way, I'd like to know what the heck happened to the islands, if that's not too much." Seve said.

"Oh yeah! What exactly happened to it? What about Riku? A –and Kairi? And everybody else? What happened to them?" Sora questioned as he stood bolt up from the bed.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon answered.

"How can you just not know?!" Seve asked angrily as she stood up. "Our home just got destroyed and we have no idea if we're the only ones left or not!"

Seve was about to say more, when Yuffie let out a shrill yelp. They looked and saw a Heartless appear in the room. It was different from the ones Seve and Sora saw on the island and the ones they fought. It now sported some sort of pointy toed shoes, a knight's helmet and a black and red heart shaped symbol on its chest. It somewhat reminded Seve of a Soldier.

"Would you just leave me alone, darn it!" Seve cried as she impaled the Heartless through the chest with her naginata.

Everyone else in the room, just stared gawking at her. Even Leon seemed to lose his composure for a moment.

"What? They were getting on my nerves." Seve defended herself.

"Tch, never mind that. Yuffie, go help Aerith!" Leon ordered. And Yuffie left the room.

"You two, let's go!" Leon said to the twins, who nodded in response.

They exited through the window and landed in an alleyway. "Don't bother with the small fry, just find the leader and take it out!" Leon advised, and with that, he ran off, slicing through any Heartless that got in his way. The twins then were surrounded by Heartless, and so the fight began.

* * *

**A/N: And that, folks, was chapter 4! Sorry if Cid or anyone else seems OOC. I'm not good at writing them. And I'm sorry for the repeating dialogues... but hey, they're twins, what'd you expect?**

**Longest chapter so far, but not exactly proud of it. I think this came out kinda crappy, if you ask me.**

**Anyhow, please R&R!**


End file.
